When the Lights Fall
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan and Addison Forbes Montgomery were all best friends, now they aren't. What could've possibly went wrong? AU; Pre-Pre Grey's. Maddek. Rated T for sex and language.
1. Sins of the Past

**a/n: I know I'm like the WORST person in the world because I've got like 3 million unfinished fanfics but, this one is Maddek(Addison+Mark+Derek) the idea popped into my head about a week ago and I haven't been able to get it out. It's COMPLETELY AU staring from the VERY beginning. It's sorta like a combination of 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'How to Save a life 2' but a thousand times better...sit back folks, it's gonna be a bumpy ride, full of drama-Maddek style.**

**Happy reading guys and gals!**

**Xx **

Chapter 1: Sins of the Past

Seattle, Present Day

Looking out the window of the waiting room, she stares at the rainy sky of Seattle. She hates it here; she'd rather be at home, with her friends. She'd rather be anywhere but here. She hates it because he's here; a certain he she'd rather not talk to, or speak of.

"Caroline? Caroline?"

A young looking doctor is standing in front of her, she seems rather pissed. Taking her ear buds out of her ears, she looks up at the young resident; Jo Wilson the name on her lab coat reads.

"Uh yeah, what's up?"

"I, really hate to bother you but, we kinda need you down in the daycare"

"Oh my god, is everything okay with Miles? Did he have a seizure or something? Did you page my parents?!"

"Oh, no, no it's not that; Miles is fine" Jo says

"Oh, thank God" Caroline says, breathing a sigh of relief

"Well then, what is it?"

"It's your sister"

Following the intern down the hall, she finds her 6 year old sister being held by a dark haired attending.

"What the hell is going on and why are you holding her like that?"

"Your sister here, just punched another kid in the face" Dr. Calliope Torres informs her

"Well who'd she punch?"

"This kid" Alex Karev, another attending tells her

"Okay, what the hell is going on here and, crap is he bleeding?! Okay, who's kid did this?!" Cristina Yang says, walking into the room

"Her kid" Jo says "Her little sister did it"

"Okay you, whoever you are, your parents are gonna be in serious trouble; I hope they've got insurance because he's probably got a broken nose and they're gonna have to pay for it and explain it to his parents" Cristina says rushing to the little boy's side as Caroline rushes towards her sister

"Maddie, what happened?"

"His little brother pushed Miles" Maddeline says, a scowl on her face

"So you punched him?! Maddie! Mom's gonna be so mad!" The 15 year old groans

"He pushed me first!"

"So you punched him?!" Cristina screeches

"Maddie, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because no one was here" Maddie says just as the boy's mother rushes into the room

"Oh my God what happened?" Meredith Grey-Shepherd asks, picking up her son, cradling him close

"That girl, she punched me" The boy says, pointing to Madeline

It's in that moment, that everything she knows, changes. The little boy, looks like her, exactly, like her; dark hair, blueish eyes. Seeing him makes her heart stop.

"W-What's his name?" Caroline croaks out

"What?! Why do you wanna know his name?!" Cristina asks

"Cristina, it's fine. His name is Bailey, Bailey Christopher Shepherd, why?"Meredith asks, just as the boy's father walks in

"Mere I got here as soon as I could and...Caroline?"

"Dad?"

She'd just finished discussing the surgery and treatment plans for her patients when a nurse walked into the meeting.

"Excuse me Doctor, but they need you in the daycare"

Feeling a bit panic, she looks over at her husband who nods

"Go, make sure they're okay" he mutters

Rushing down the hallway, heart is racing. Miles, is the only one she thinks about. He's 2 and a half and was born at 32 weeks and has been dealing with seizures since he was only a few months old. Following the nurse, Olivia, she makes her way into the daycare to find the biggest shock of her life.

"Mom, did you know?! Did you know about this!?" Caroline cries, running towards her

"Know what? Carley, Caroline, what's going on?" Addison asked; she'd never seen her daughter so upset before

"He has kids, with her! He's married to her! Their son is 8!"

"Caroline who-" she stops short when she sees her ex husband sitting there, holding a little boy in his arms

"Addison, what are you doing here?" He asks, anger and coldness in his voice

"I'm here for work, Derek" she spat out as his wife looked on in total confusion

"Derek, Derek what's, what's going on?

"You had no idea, did you?" Addison asks with a laugh

"What, what are you talking about? Derek, who is she? Why is this girl calling you, daddy?"

"Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd" the redhead says, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face as she extends a perfectly manicured hand, which the mousy blonde limply shakes

"Shepherd?" Meredith gulps

"Mmhm, and you must be the woman who my husband left me and his daughter for, oh but that's right, he didn't even tell you he was married, or that he had a kid" Addison says, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here Addison, a lot of fucking nerve" Derek spits out at her a few moments later in the hallway

"It's a free country Derek; besides, Richard, called me here for work" Addison says, a smirk on her face

"A little warning would've been nice"

"Warning? Oh I tried giving you warnings, 8 years ago, when you left me and our daughter-"

"I left because you fucked my best friend!"

"Oh and you're so innocent in all of this?! You didn't even have the balls to tell your little girlfriend-"

"Wife. She is my wife and if I were you I'd watch how I speak about her" Derek says grabbing the redhead by the wrist

"Derek, stop you're hurting me"

"Oh and you showing up here hasn't hurt me?!"

"I told you I came here for work!"

"And you brought her with you?!"

"Her?! Oh, now your 15 year old daughter is a her?! You've got some fucking nerve Derek!"

"Why don't you get back on your broomstick and fly back to New York you adulterous, cheating bitch!"

"Hey! You talk to my wife like that again Shepherd and I'll kill you" Mark says shoving him away from Addison

"You were supposed to be my best friend!" Derek yelled shoving Mark into a wall

"And I was Derek! Goddammit I was! You shouldn't have checked out on your marriage! I said it! You were an asshole Derek! She was with you for 11 fucking years and you treated her like shit!"

"Somebody get me a crash cart!" Arizona Robbins yells from inside of the daycare center

"Mom! Mommy! Miles is having a seizure!" Madeline cries


	2. It Was All So Simple Then

Chapter 2: It Was All So Simple Then

August 1994

"Do you Derek Christopher Shepherd, take Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, take Derek Christopher Shepherd, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you, man and wife; Derek, you may now kiss the bride"

As the audience clapped and cheered and the beaming new couple, Derek and Addison Shepherd only saw love in each other's eyes. They were quite certain that this, would be forever. He had never loved anybody more than he loved the woman standing in front of him, and he the same. They just knew that this, would last forever.

"As the best man I'm supposed to give some sort of great speech on how wonderful of a man Derek is, and what a great couple he and Addison are but, we all know how perfect they are for each other; so I'm gonna let Derek here, sing you guys a little song that he wrote for his beautiful new wife" Mark Sloan says as Derek moves to the center of the dance floor, guitar in hand.

"I'm not exactly big on singing, or anything; and this song is probably crap but, Addison, this is for you"

_...Had his mitral valves gotten too thick? Is that what made our cadaver so sick?_

_Addison Montgomery he met her in the summer_

_she was cutting up a very dead body_

_And in her eyes I saw my life, I knew that she would be my wife _

_and she would breathe the life back into me, ooh_

_for everyday until eternity_

_or until I'd be as dead as that body?_

The song was indeed the worst song ever written in the history of mankind; but to Addison is was simply perfect, because her husband had written it for her.

Manhattan- 4 Years Later, 1998

"Nae, we are 4th year residents! We're gonna be 5th years next year, we have to take the boards...I can't be pregnant Naomi!" Addison moans taking a seat on the couch on the brownstone.

"3 tests say you are Addie" Naomi says joining her on the sofa, a bag of potato chips in hand

"The timing is so...wrong Nae"

"Oh come on Addison. I got pregnant with Maya during our residency and she's 4 now and I've survived and so will you" Naomi says nudging her lightly

"You really think so Nae? That I can do this, that we can do this, me and Derek?" Addison asked softly

"Addison, you seriously worry too much. You and Derek are gonna be fine. You're going to have the perfect little baby running around soon enough"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be hell but, you two are going to be great parents. Plus, Maya would /love/ to have a little cousin around, since Sam's resigned me to only one baby" Naomi mutters

"Well, when I get tired of mine screaming, I'll be sure to hand it off to you" Addison says laughing.

Walking down the hallway of Mount Sinai Hospital, Addison Shepherd searches for her husband. It takes a moment for her to find him, but she does. He's strolling down the hallway with his best friend Mark, laughing and joking.

"There goes your better half, Shep" Mark mutters pointing at Addison

"That really upsets you, doesn't it? That's she's now my better half"

"No, doesn't bother me. You got boring once you got married"

"Oh did I?" Derek laughs

"You did. You became that old boring married friend that everyone hates. You know, the one who's all 'happily in love' and some other bullshit"

"But yet you're still at my house, every night, drinking my beer and eating my food"

"Someone's gotta save you from the madness Shep, why not me?" Mark smirks just as they approach Addison

"What are you two talking about?" the redhead asks, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck

"Nothing much, how are you today, Mrs. Shepherd?" Derek asks kissing her softly

"Well, I'll be much better once I tell you the good news" Addison grins

"What good news?" Mark asks making Addison roll her eyes

"Well, since you're already here, Mark I might as well tell you too: I'm pregnant Derek"

"You're pregnant? Really? God Addison! This is amazing" Derek says picking his wife up, kissing her

"So you're happy?" she asks tearfully

"Happy? Addison, I'm gonna be a father" Derek says kissing her passionately

7 Months Later

"I hate you Derek! I hate you, so much, so fucking much!" Addison screams; she's been at this for...roughly 6 hours now. The pain isn't ceasing, but the baby is taking it's sweet time getting here.

"You hate me?" Derek chuckles before ducking

"Yes, I hate you! You got me pregnant and I hate you!" Addison groans.

Labor is hard and intense, and she doesn't exactly have the highest pain threshold, which makes labor even more difficult.

"What the hell is Mark doing here?!" Addison asks as Mark walks into the room

"I'm here for moral-!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Why's she yelling at me?" Mark wants to know

"Because you're a whore and I can't you see my vagina!"

"Addison, I don't wanna see your-"

"OUT! GET OUT!"

"Alright, geez! Lemme know when she the kid pops out" Mark muttered as he left, adding

"God, pregnant women are insane"

3 hours later and lots of screaming later, Derek Christopher Shepherd and Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Shepherd welcomed a 6 pound 9 ounce baby girl into the world.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Addison asked, looking completely tired

"She is, but she needs a name" Derek said to his wife

"She already has a name"

"Oh does she?"

"Mmhm. This, is Caroline. Caroline Amelia Shepherd"

"Caroline, like my mother and Amelia, like my drug addicted sister" Derek says rolling his eyes

"Yes Derek, Caroline like your mother, the woman who hates me"

"Addison, don't be ridiculous, my mother-"

"Remember the hotdog Thanksgiving?"

"Okay, so she's not exactly fond of you" Derek laughed

"Thank You"

"But why, Amelia?"

"Because, I see something in Amelia that none of the rest of you can see"

"And what's that, because I'd love to know"

"She might act like the tough little bad girl, but deep down, she's that same 5 year old kid who watched her father get shot. Her innocence was taken away the day that happened Derek, and she's been struggling to find her way, to cope with such a big tragedy at such a young age. I see that, but I also see a fiery passion; I see a great woman, and I want my daughter to be like that"

"A drug addicted-"

"No, you know what I mean Derek"

"I do. She looks like a Caroline"

"See, it does fit. Caroline, but we'll call her Carley for short"

"I do like it, Caroline Amelia Shepherd"

"I'm sure your mother will love that name"

"You do know that no matter what my mother says, or what you would've named her, that I love you, right?"

"I know Derek, I know" Addison says softly, reaching down and grabbing his hand, kissing it lightly

"I love you and I love Caroline so much. I, I never wanna lose you Derek"

"You won't Addie, I promise"


	3. When Tradgey Strikes

**a/n: Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome. I don't really like the ending though; but be prepared for lots of Addek angst in the upcoming chapters as well as things from Caroline's POV.**

**Enjoy loves**

**Xx**

Chapter 3:

The next 4 years were magical, perfect even. Derek and Addison made it through residency and their fellowships, with Addison doing fellowships in neonatal as well as genetics. They eventually became the head of their departments. Caroline grew and blossomed over the years into a beautiful little girl, always finding ways to charm her parents and those around her. With her beautiful eyes, rich dark hair and sparkling personality, little Carley became the light of her parents life, making them consider having another child.

Lying in bed one Father's Day morning, Addison Shepherd is thinking.

"I know that look, what's on your mind Addie?"

"I think, I think I'm ready, for another baby" she says turning to face Derek

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I mean, Carley's 4 now and our schedules are easier to handle…what do you think?"

"I mean, it'd be great if we did. Plus, I happen to think that Caroline would be an excellent big sister" Derek says confidently

"Well, we should make that happen then, shouldn't we?" Addison says with a smirk before pulling the covers back and climbing on top of Derek, straddling him.

"Wait, you wanna try now?"

"Mmhm, I mean why wait?" She whispers into his ear, leaning in to kiss his neck

"Plus, it's Father's Day, and I still owe you a present" she mutters, her hand going underneath the covers, making Derek groan

"Addison, Caroline-"

"Is sleeping; it's Sunday and its 7 am. She's not gonna wake up for a while; I made sure to tire her out yesterday. She'll probably sleep until noon" the redhead says before pressing a kiss to Derek's lips. As fate would have it, they conceived their second child that day, finding out about it a few weeks later. They were elated, of course, but decided not to tell anyone until Addison had reached three months. The only people who knew so far were Caroline, who was ecstatic and Mark of course. Once she had reached three months, they planned to tell Derek's family. It was decided that the perfect time to tell them would be on Labor Day, since they were supposed to spend the weekend up at Martha's Vineyard.

"I don't know if I wanna go this year Addie" Derek said that afternoon as he and Addison stood at the nurses' station filling out charts and post op notes

"Derek, we agreed that we would tell them this weekend" Addison reminds them

"I know, it's just that…there's this surgery and-"

"Derek! You promised!"

"I know and I'm gonna drive up as soon as I get finished" he tells his slightly angry wife

"You promise?"

"I promise. We could even take a walk on the beach" he suggests

"Maybe we could revisit that one spot, where we made Caroline?" she asks, a smirk on her face

"My, my, my, Mrs. Shepherd, aren't we a little horny?" Derek teases before pecking her on the lips

"Mmmm, maybe; you'll have to actually show up to find out" she says sassily just as Mark approaches with Caroline

"HI MOMMY!" the little girl yells down the hallway before breaking free of her Uncle's hand, rushing towards her parents

"Caroline, inside voice sweetie"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay honey; are you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm; is daddy coming with us?"

"No, he's driving up later. He's got a very important surgery; but Uncle Mark is coming with us"

"Mmmm, I guess that's okay" Caroline says, scrunching up her nose, making her parents laugh

"You guess its okay?" Mark says pretending to be hurt

"Okay, I like you going" Caroline giggles

"Alright, so we'll see you later then?" Addison says to Derek, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yeah, but next year, we're starting our own traditions" he says to his wife

"I can live with that. I'll see you soon? I love you"

"I love you too. Mark, be careful; that's precious cargo you're carrying" Derek warns his best friend

"Relax Shep, they're my family too" Mark says as he walks out of the hospital with Addison and Caroline.

The trip is pretty calm, Mark and Addison making small talk when they aren't arguing over the radio station. Caroline sat in her booster seat, playing with her dollies she'd brought along when she wasn't coloring in her coloring book or singing along with the radio.

"Slow down Uncle Mark!" Caroline instructs him

"If I go any slower, I'll get a ticket Carley" he says as Addison sighs

"What's with her?"

"She was waiting with Derek last week when an MVC came in; it was pretty bad. Paramedic said something about speeding and, Derek and I haven't heard the end of it" Addison says noticing a car in the opposite lane swerving.

"Ugh, look at the idiot-"

"Shit" Mark says noticing the guy crossing into their lane of traffic

"Oooh, Uncle Mark said shit" Carley giggles

"Oh my God, he's coming right towards us" Addison says

"Don't panic" Mark mutters, nodding towards Caroline so that Addison doesn't panic

"Right, um what are you gonna do" Addison says, noticing that the car is getting closer to them

"I'm gonna have to swerve" he says, trying to remain calm

"Mark, if you do that then-"

"We'll be hit either way" he says just as Caroline notices the car

"Uncle Mark! Watch out for that car!" the 4 year old screams

Mark tries to swerve out of the way of the car but, is too late; the car hits them head on. He swerves to the left, only to be hit by another car in the next lane.

"What happened?!" Derek asks as he rushes into the ER of the hospital. He was just finishing his surgery when the chief came in, informing him of the accident.

"MVC, head on; he tried to swerve into the other lane, got hit by oncoming traffic" the head of trauma says, leading him to where Mark was with Caroline, giving her stitches

"Daddy!" the little girl cries, reaching her out towards him

"Oh, Carley! Thank God you're alright" he says grabbing the little girl, holding her close once Mark was done"

"Where's Addison?" he asks Mark, taking in his best friend's injuries, which looked to be pretty bad.

"They had to take her into surgery" Mark mutters

"Surgery? What happened?" Derek asks just as a doctor walks in

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"How's my wife?"

"Maybe, we should, step out into the hall Dr. Shepherd" the doctor says quietly as Derek follows her

"How is she?"

"She experienced severe blunt force trauma, to the abdomen"

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd but, the fetus was killed on impact; we had to do an emergency D&C because there was a free flow of blood in the abdomen"

"Does she…"

"She knows; she's in recovery now. You can go up and see her if you want"

When he gets to her room, he's angry, at her, at Mark, at the idiot who had done this. He lets his anger get the best of him unfortunately.

"How could you let this happen!?"

"You think I wanted this to happen!?"

"I told you we shouldn't have went!"

"Oh don't say we Derek, you weren't there!"

"Don't put this blame on me! I'm not the one who's so desperate to please people that-"

"Okay stop right there, don't you dare go there Derek, DON'T YOU DARE! Your mother hates me, what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"How about not give a damn!"

"You know what Derek? Get out, GET OUT!"

Derek sighs heavily, doing as he's told, slamming the door behind him, leaving Addison alone to mourn the loss of their baby by herself...


	4. Nobody Wants to Play that Part

**a/n: Sorry for the delay-I've been living in a crazy house lately. Ahh, anywho here's yet another chapter. I think you'll like it. I'm thinking chapter 5 may or may not be a flash-forward to the present. **

**Enjoy loves**

**Xx**

Chapter 4: Nobody Wants to Play that Part

The next several months are extremely hard on the Montgomery Shepherd family, with Derek and Addison barely speaking to one another. After the loss of the baby, Addison eventually falls back into her regular routine of things, while Derek however grows increasingly absent. It starts with the little things, him missing dinner a few nights a week; surgery is his excuse. When he starts missing the major things, then it becomes a problem.

Sitting in the bleachers of Hartwell Gymnsatics Academy, Addison Shepherd dials her husband's cell for the third time; he's supposed to be here today. It's Caroline's first gymnastics meet. Sighing heavily, the redhead hangs up the phone, after being sent to voicemail for the 5th time in the last fifteen minutes. She puts on a brave face as 4 and a half year old Caroline heads towards her.

"Is he coming mommy?" she wants to know.

"No sweetie, I don't think daddy's going to make it" she says, hating the look of disappointment on her daughter's face. Caroline did exceptionally well at her gymnastics competition, but it wouldn't be the last time she was disappointed by her father.

Several weeks later, she's disappointed by him once again when he forgets another very important day.

She's sitting at the counter in the kitchen with her Uncle Mark, who is fixing her breakfast when her father walks in; he'd been working yet another late shift at the hospital.

"You look like hell Derek" Mark says, placing a plate of pancakes in front of his pseduo niece.

"I just came in for a shower and a quick change of clothes" he says heading up the stairs, just as Addison is coming down.

"Daddy?" Caroline asks

"What is it sweetie?"

"Aren't you gonna tell mommy happy birthday?" she asks

It had completely slipped his mind; today was indeed his wife's birthday.

"You didn't remember, did you?" Addison asks, slightly hurt because she already knew the answer

"Addie, I-"

"Don't Derek, just don't" she says walking past him.

His absenteeism doesn't stop there either; he is noticably absent on his and Addison's anniversary also. Then there's Thanksgiving, which Addison and Caroline spend with his family without him. The biggest thing, is Christmas. He'd promised Caroline that he would in fact be home for Christmas; but of course, he broke that promise too. Christmas was their season, it always had been; Addison and Caroline spend extra special time decorating the house to perfection, making it a winter wonderland of sorts. Mark helps them pick out the perfect tree, which is decorated immaculately of course. Tons of gifts are placed underneath the Christmas tree. The house smells of ginerbread cookies while soft Christmas carols play in the background. It looks to be the perfect Christmas, until Caroline wakes up the next morning and Derek isn't there. The heartbreak doesn't stop there for Carley. Every year she gets presents from both her mother, her father and Santa Clause. This year however, there are no presents from daddy.

When he does come in, he finds his wife comforting their daughter, who is still dressed in her pajamas.

"What's wrong?" he asks walking towards his daughter.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Addison says with a sigh

"Forgot about what?" Derek asks

"Derek, it's Christmas"

"Yeah, I know"

"You didn't get me any presents" Caroline sniffles

"What?"

"You didn't get me any presents" Caroline repeats herself

"Addison, you didn't-"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because we always agreed that when it came down to Caroline we would do our own Christmas shopping" his wife tells him, sounding rather upset

"Addie I-"

"You forgot Christmas Daddy!" Caroline cries before running upstairs to her room, slamming the door loudly.

"Nice Derek, real nice" Addison says shaking her head; trying her hardest not to cry in front of him

"Addison I was-"

"Working? If it were just me, I'd understand, hell, I'd probably bring Christmas to you; but it's not just us anymore Derek. Your 5 year old daughter doesn't understand you missing Christmas!"

"She's 5 Addie, she'll understand"

"Oh, she'll understand? Yeah, you aren't the one who's going to be holding her while she sobs her little eyes out because daddy didn't get her any presents for Christmas"

"Oh God Addison, for the thousandth time I was-"

"Working? I've been hearing that excuse since-"

"Since what?"

"Derek, are you working so much because-"

"Addison, don't"

"Derek-"

"Drop it Addison! Okay? Just, drop it alright? Look, I've gotta go; I'll try and find some place that's open today and pick up something for Caroline. Tell her I'm sorry, will you?" he says quickly heading towards the door, leaving Addison's worst fears confirmed.


	5. Sticks and Stones

**I am so sorry for the long awaited update! I've been side tracked and sort of lost my ideas for this story but, now I'm back! Hopefully, the time in between the updates won't be so long. I have been inspired to update this story because I had the pleasure of reading "Finding Our Way" by livingdaydreams. If you're an Addek lover and in need of some really good Addek-ness, check out her fanfic as well as her series of one shots based on the same title. I would've updated sooner but, I kinda fell in love with Once Upon a Time, and Lana Parrilla so, you know. Lol. As far as a play by for Caroline goes, I'm gonna go with Melissa Benoist from Glee. As far as Madeline and Max go, I'm thinking a young Karley Scott Collins and a young Deacon Philippe-just to give you guys some type of visualization of the characters. Again, I own nothing, accept Caroline, Madeline and Max; everything else is all the brilliance that we all love to hate-Shonda Rhimes'. Oh, and I must warn you, there is smut in this chapter. **

**Xx**

Manhattan, Present Day

2 Weeks earlier

Sitting in the living room of her Manhattan brownstone, Addison Sloan is cuddled up next to her husband who is drinking a beer while watching the Yankees get their asses kicked by the Boston RedSox.

"Oh c'mon A-Rod; you're getting paid 25 million a year and this is how you play!?"

"Honey, it's not that serious" the redhead says to her husband

"Honey, it is! I have money riding on this game" Mark tells her

"I figured as much" Addison says rolling her eyes

"He's playing like pure horseshit!" Mark yells just as their son looks up from playing with his trucks

"Daddy, what's horseshit mean?" Max asks

"Nothing sweetie; daddy didn't mean to say that, did you Mark?" Addison says giving her husband a look

"No, my bad Maxie; daddy didn't mean to say that"

"Mmhm" Addison says rolling her eyes before taking a sip of her husband's beer, instantly scrunching up her face

"Oh, this beer is awful! Where'd you buy it?"

"It's awful, just like this game" Mark mutters

"Daddy, I wanna go to the park"

"We can go as soon as the game's over buddy"

"Or, I could take him; in fact, I could take both Maddie and Max to the park" Caroline says as she comes strolling down the stairs, iPhone in hand

"I swear it's a miracle that you've never tripped or ran into anything while you're texting" Mark says with a smirk

"Oh, shut up, leave me alone; I'm offering to take your kids to the park while you watch the game"

"_My_ kids?"

"Yes your kids; they are mini Mark Sloan's and all" Caroline says with a smile

"They're your mother's kids too"

"Yes, but they look exactly like their father"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, I'm just pointing that out" Caroline laughs

"Please don't remind me; I have 3 children and none of them look like me"

"I look like you, kinda"

"No, you look more like your father" Addison says, not missing the look that comes across Caroline's face as a silence falls between them

"So, why don't I take these two for a walk while dad watches the game and you do, whatever it is you were doing before mom"

"I was watching the game with your father, thank you very much"

"No she wasn't; she was complaining about how awful my beer tastes" Mark says with a smirk as Addison playfully smacks his arm

"Shut up!"

"Maddie! C'mon, we're going to the park!" Caroline shouts while standing at the staircase landing

"I could've done that" Addison mutters

"And you do, every morning they have to go to school" Mark says with a smirk just as Madeline runs down the stairs

"We're doing to the park? Yippee! Hey Carley, can we stop and get ice cream on the way back?" Maddie asks her missing front teeth highly evident

"I don't know Madd, what do you think mom?"

"Hmmm, maybe" Addison says playfully

"Please mommy? Please, please, please?"

"Alright fine, but be good for your sister, okay?"

"I will, promise"

"And hold her hand when you cross the street Maddie"

"I will mommy"

"How about you guys just drive to the park" Mark says tossing Caroline his keys

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Maddie can be a handful when it comes down to the park; you'll never know how many times I've had to yank her back from running full speed into traffic" Mark says

"You're seriously letting me take your car?"

"Just, take the keys before he changes his mind; and try not to get into any wrecks" Addison says with a smile

"You don't have to tell me twice, Max, c'mon we're going to the park" Caroline says to her younger brother who has been quietly sitting in the corner playing with his trucks.

"Mkay" Max says with a shrug; it's not long before the house is quiet again, the only sound coming from the 60 inch plasma screen.

* * *

"Mark" Addison says resting her head against her husband's shoulder

"What is it Red?"

"I'm bored"

"How can you be bored? It's Saturday, the kids are at the park, we don't have to go to work, we're watching the greatest team in the world-"

"Get their asses kicked"

"Hey, no talking bad about the Yankees" Mark says, making Addison laugh

"Oh, so it's okay for you to say they're playing like horseshit, but I can't talk bad about them?"

"Nope, that's the rule" Mark says

"Well, that rule sucks" Addison mutters as she leans in to press a kiss to Mark's neck

"Red, babe, I'm kinda watching the game" Mark says, his eyes never leaving the screen

"I know"

"I can't really, focus if your lips are on my neck like that" Mark says

"Yes you can; don't mind me, I'm just, curing my boredom, that's all"

"Yeah, see you curing your boredom is how we got Max"

"No, we got Max because you fucked me in the shower. Do you remember that day?" Addison asks as she straddles her husband's lap still kissing his neck

"Red, the game" Mark mutters

"So, watch it"

"I can't"

"Why not?" Addison asks innocently as Mark quickly sets the game to record and pulls his wife in for a passionate kiss.

"You planned this, the whole thing, didn't you?" Mark says once he pulls away

"Maybe" Addison grins before leaning in, kissing him once more.

"Oh you are so evil"

"Hmmm...they don't call me Satan at work for nothing" Addison mutters still kissing at her husband's neck.

"Well, why don't you show me, why they call you Satan then" Mark says as he slowly pulls off her shirt, tossing it aside.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Sloan" Addison replies, a seductive look in her eyes as she pulls her husband's shirt off and begins kissing her way down his chest. Soon enough she's sitting between his legs with her head in his lap, loving the fact that she's the one responsible for the groans and moans that are constantly spilling from her husband's mouth. She looks up with a stratified smirk as Mark reaches his high, grabbing her hair and pulling it as he groans her name loudly.

"Mmmm, good huh?" She says as she sits on his lap, pushing her hair out of her face

"Babe, that was fuckin perfect" Mark mutters, pulling her closer to him, kissing at her neck.

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"Oh yeah, the best" Mark mutters as he moves his hands to the shorts she was wearing, pulling them down so that he could grab her ass.

"Mmmm, Mark" the redhead mutters as her husband begins to kiss her stomach.

"You know what I want Red" Mark mutters as he flips them over on the couch.

"Remind me, how long's it been?" Mark asks with a smirk as he hands move to pull down her shorts

"4 days, but for us that's like-"

"A month with no sex"

"No more on call shifts or late surgeries for us" Addison says with a smirk, followed by a loud moan as she feels her husband slip inside her, quickly thrusting into her. They're sexual people, it's the way the ended up with 2 children together. The familiar spark between them tends to heat up quickly, and once that spark is lit, there's no stopping it. They like it all sorts of ways, fast, slow, quick, dirty, slightly kinky, anything that gets them to that blissful high, they love it. She ends up pinned to the corner of the couch, her legs spread far apart as her husband settles himself between them, deeply thrusting into her, causing her head to fall back, her crimson hair hanging off the edge. He switches up his angle, his speed, loving the way his wife is moaning and swearing his name. He knows that in this position she won't last much longer and neither will he; it's within mere minutes that she's screaming his name, her legs tightly wrapped around his torso and he grips her thighs, releasing inside of her as sweat covers both of their well toned bodies.

"Oh, Jesus honey" Addison pants after a few moments of trying to regain her breath

"Damn that was good" Mark chuckles, making his wife giggle as well

"Mmmm, it really was" Addison says closing her eyes just as her cell phone rings.

"Don't answer it" Mark mutters as he rubs her back

"It's someone from Seattle"

"You don't think it could be-"

"No, he hasn't called me in years" Addison says as she picks up the phone

"This is Dr. Montgomery"

"_Dr. Montgomery, this is Dr. Owen Hunt, chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital"_

"Hi Dr. Hunt, what can I do for you today?"

"_I was actually referred to you by Dr. Richard Webber"_

"Richard, yes. He was my mentor many, many, years ago" Addison says with a smile

"_Dr. Webber said that you were the best in your field"_

"That I am; what seems to be the problem"

"_We just received a patient, 34 weeks pregnant with twins; the babies are showing signs of TTTS and one of the babies appears to show signs of Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome"_

"Well Dr. Hunt, you seem to be in luck because not only have I dealt with several cases of HLHS, but I'm also one of the few surgeons who can separate fetal blood vessels"

"_Well it looks as though the problem has been solved" Dr. Hunt says with a laugh_

"If Richard called then you're in luck; how soon would you need me in Seattle?"

"_The patient just came in a few hours ago and we're monitoring the babies progress on a fetal monitor"_

"Well, if I clear my schedule, I could be in Seattle as early as tomorrow evening"

"_That would be just perfect; wow, when Webber said to call you I was expecting a long wait"_

"No, no you mentioned Richard Webber and I'm on a plane as fast I can" Addison says with a smile as she finishes up with the minor details of the case before hanging up.

"Looks like we're going to Seattle then"

"Yep, we are"

xx

_Manhattan, 2004_

_Her husband has virtually given up on his family at this point; it's been almost 2 years since the miscarriage. He's missed everything at this point, birthdays, Christmases, Anniversaries, all of Carley's recitals and performances. When he does bother to show up, it's for a change of clothes and maybe a few hours of sleep, during which he sleeps in the guest bedroom. He started sending his best friend over 6 months ago to "deal with his wife", and some how Mark Sloan went from being a manwhore to a man with potential. However the line between Addison and Mark as friends went from being virtually uncrossed to completely blurred less than a month ago. _

_Slamming the front door quickly, Addison is grabbing Mark by the hand and leading him upstairs to her bedroom. They only have an hour and a half before Caroline comes back from gymnastics practice and before the maid comes back from the grocery store. Pushing the bedroom door open, Addison wastes no time jumping into her lover's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kicking the door shut behind him, Mark manages to keep his balance steady before slamming the redhead into the wall, kissing up and down her neck and she lets out a breathy moan of satisfaction. He knows this is wrong but, Derek was an idiot. The accident wasn't Addison's fault but, Derek being one who had never really learned to handle death well, due to the fact that his father was shot right in front of him. Still, that made no excuse for him to treat his wife this way, to shut her and their daughter out completely. _

"_Mark, earth to Mark!" Addison said pulling him from his thoughts_

"_Oh, sorry, where were we?" he said with a smirk as he pushed her skirt up her body, burying his face withing her breasts, making her moan once again. _

_Never in his life had sex with a woman been so exhilarating; then again, he never thought he'd be the type to fall in love either. Addison was different than all of the rest of the women he'd bedded, mostly because he actually knew her name; most of them he barely remembered their faces. She was not only beautiful, but she was smart, kind, ambitious, funny. She was one of the very few people who looked past the tough and rugged exterior and saw an actual human being. They connected on more than just a friendship level, but there was a more personal level as well. Maybe that was made her so damn irresistible to him. _

_Soon enough, her panties are off and his pants are down and he's thrusting into her, slow this time. Usually, it's hot, fast and quick, not that she's ever complained or anything. However this time, he wants to take it slow, wants her to feel every inch of him and he slides in and out of her sweet moist core. The soft gasps that fall from her perfectly parted lips are like heaven to his ears. He's never done this before, made love to a woman; it's a new endeavor for him, once that he's glad she was the first to embark on. Pushing her leg higher, wanting to please her to the fullest, he thrusts slow but firmly into her, causing his name to rise from her throat louder and louder each time. _

_He finds himself being more vocal than usual, which is odd because normally the only thing that seems good during sex with other women is the finish. With Addison, every thrust, every touch makes him feel good; she makes him feel good. He groans loudly when he feels her walls tighten around him, just as her body begins to spasm out of control, causing her to dig her nails into his back and bit her lip as her eyes close and she screams his name, which echos off of the four walls of the master bedroom. He hasn't reached his peak yet so he keeps thrusting, a bit faster, but still firm deep strokes as he reaches his high within minutes, triggering a second orgasm from the redhead. _

_Still buried deep inside of her, he finds himself kissing her softly, tenderly as her eyes flutter open while she attempts to find some sort of even breathing. Their semi clothed bodies are drenched in sweat as they stand pressed together. She's still moaning slightly, seeing as her body is still pulsating around his large length. Her hands are firmly pressed into his back, pulling him closer to her. Finally able to control his own breathing, Mark pulls back and looks at her; she's a sweaty mess but still as beautiful. Reaching forward, he pushes a sweaty piece of hair behind her ears before leaning in to kiss her. _

"_I love you Red" he tells her, throwing her completely off guard, but she smiles and returns the gesture _

"_I love you too Mark"_


End file.
